


Luckiest Man This Side of Jupiter

by GaHoolian2 (GaHoolianGirl)



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, How is that not a tag we're all weak, I deliberately wrote them as if they were different people, If you only do the cartoon I suggest you turn back, It's before Star gets married but after Dick stops being a shitheel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, That nice little window of happiness they had, This takes place in the The New Teen Titans 'verse, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, superpowered sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolian2
Summary: It was sometimes hard to sleep when you had the Sun herself in bad besides you.Alright, sue him, that was cheesy, but it was hard not be cheesy with Kory. As everyone who met her couldn’t wait to remind him, he was one of the luckiest men in this galaxy to be loved by her, and he cursed his inability to convey exactly how grateful he was for that.She must have shared his late night restlessness because she stirred beside him, rolling over until their chests pressed up against one another’s, eyelids fluttering open to reveal her endless green eyes, which had a slight glow about them that was more pronounced in this darkness. Oh, how he could get lost in them...“Having trouble sleeping too, Dick?” she asked, tenderly touching his shoulder, thumbing over a small scar from some battle he probably couldn’t even remember. Her legs shifted so one thigh brushed between his legs, and he could feel her smile against his lips, “I see you have something in mind to get us both tired?”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Luckiest Man This Side of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent most of my day reading The New Teen Titans, I got up to issue #79, and it was touch and go on whether or not I liked this two (since Dick had a habit of being an asshole lmao) but at some point it just Clicked for me and I fell in love. They just felt so silly and got along so well. And I ALSO love how you could just feel the powr Kory was just keeping right under the surface all the time. Thus, this was born.

It was sometimes hard to sleep when you had the Sun herself in bad besides you.

Alright, sue him, that was cheesy, but it was hard not be cheesy with Kory. As everyone who met her couldn’t wait to remind him, he was one of the luckiest men in this galaxy to be loved by her, and he cursed his inability to convey exactly how grateful he was for that. 

She must have shared his late night restlessness because she stirred beside him, rolling over until their chests pressed up against one another’s, eyelids fluttering open to reveal her endless green eyes, which had a slight glow about them that was more pronounced in this darkness. Oh, how he could get lost in them...

“Having trouble sleeping too, Dick?” she asked, tenderly touching his shoulder, thumbing over a small scar from some battle he probably couldn’t even remember. He nodded, too awed to speak, slotting his mouth onto her irresistibly kissable lips. This seemed to please her, and she trailed her hands up his shoulders, dragging her blunt nails against his neck before resting them on his cheeks, hands hot against his skin. Her legs shifted so one thigh brushed between his legs, and he could feel her smile against his lips, “I see you have something in mind to get us both tired?”

Dick laughed, “If you’re amenable, I just might.”

“Oh, more than,” she purred, yanking the blanket off them in one smooth motion, exposing them to the chilly night air. Not like he could stay cold for long when Kory was around.

It really shouldn’t come as a surprise that she slept nude most nights, especially when she was with someone she loved and trusted, and thus felt safe. Surprise or not, he appreciated not needing to wait to fully view her body. She had a solid half foot on him in height, and every inch of that was made up of pure muscle, unbridled strength threatening to burst at all times. Just thinking about what she could do to him with a single pinky made his boxers tighter than they already were. 

And she noticed.

Finding it quicker, she hovered just a foot in the air before landing on him softly, straddling his hips and grinding down. She wasn’t famous for wasting time after all.

“My my,” her voice as sweet and thick as honey, “Already ready to go?”

He grinned, “For you baby?” he placed his hands on her firm thighs and squeezing, “Always.”

“I’m flattered,” she said, pleased as punch, sliding her hands under her thick mane of her hair to floof it behind her (no doubt just as much to make her breasts jiggle, a sight so wonderful he wouldn’t mind going blind right then and there). Once she had done this, she dove forwards to meet his lips in a brutal kiss, opening his mouth with her tongue and claiming the inside of his mouth as her own, making him gasp. They had done this a, _erm_ , healthy amount of times before, but her sheer intensity always surprised him, and it’d be a lie if he said it didn’t turn him on to a painful degree. He had spent most of his life training for battles which may or may not come, so being able to release all that tension like this with someone who could not only match his strength but _surpass_ it...

When she pulled away her tongue swiped across her lips, severing the string of saliva that had formed between their mouths, then going back in to assault his neck with kisses and bites, toying with the skin there like it was her plaything.

“Kory,” he groaned, grabbing at the roots of her fluffy hair, desperate for purchase against her onslaught, “Koriand’r...”

She relented, rolling their hips together before pulling back enough to pull his underwear off, revealing his nearly fully hard cock to her ravenous scrutiny. 

Apparently, he passed.

“We sadly have places to be tomorrow,” she once again began to hover in the air, “So we don’t have time to have all the fun I want.”

Understanding what she meant by this, he scooched back to rest his back against the backboard of the bed, taking his cock in hand to lazily rub to keep it hard. That wasn’t really a struggle, considering the nearly perfect creature in front of him, but better safe than sorry so she wouldn’t have to wait when she was ready. There were some nights he felt almost like a simple vehicle for her pleasure, but it was a hell of a ride for him too, so he didn’t care all that much.

It took a great deal of skill and focus for her to float _just so_ , and he’d spend some time admiring her for it later, once he was done watching with rapt attention as she fingered herself at his eye level. Those long, powerful fingers capable of so much destruction, and so much kindness, moving in and out of her pussy with the practiced precision of a mechanical piston.

“Dick... _Richard_...” his name, pouring out of her lips in a lavish moan. He took his hand off his cock, he most _definitely_ did not need to do anything to stay hard. Instead, he chose to occupy his hands to spread her legs a little wider to enhance his view. She enjoyed having a captive audience, her other hand moving to rub at her clit. She had told him that it wasn’t exactly the same as it was for humans and what it was called but for the life of him he couldn’t recall. He’d ask her tomorrow. Too busy right now trying to stay conscious.

Once she had deemed herself ready, the movement of her wrist slowed, until she pulled her fingers out, enticingly moist and shiny.

“Could you grab the condom and put it on for me, darling?”

He blinked owlishly, mind not working at full speed, before it clicked and he scrambled to reach into his bedside drawer to grab and shakily open a condom, slicking it over his cock with a satisfied sigh. They shared a nod, and she carefully, deliberately, and _ever so slowly_ lowered herself from in the air to onto his cock.

He banged his head on the headboard so loudly it would wake someone up in California.

“Shit,” he hissed, prompting a smile from her. He didn’t cuss very often, and it brought her great joy to be the one to rend them from him. She had learned the language from him after all (well, absorbed it might be a better term), so she wished to hear him utilize it to its fullest. She rose up on her knees and then slammed back down, repeating this at a rough pace until the slapp of their thighs meeting as the only sound that could be heard in the room. She gave him no quarter and he’d have it no other way, moving her hips in all the right ways to make them both feel as good as possible.

It hadn’t been this smooth at first, of course. He was only nineteen at the time, relatively inexperienced excusing getting clumsily handy with a few previous partners, and she had only ever coupled with someone twice in her life before, with people of her same size, strength, and species at that. She would grab him too roughly and bruise him, he wouldn’t be able to last long enough to make it pleasurable for either of them, it was honestly a mess that they look back on fondly.

But now? 

They knew each other like open books. Practice makes perfect after all, and they were both quick studies.

It could have been minutes, days, months, years, _millennia_. All Dick could focus on was the wet heat his cock was enveloped in, thankful he was well endowed enough to satisfy someone as veracious as her. _Veracious_ indeed. 

“Hmmmm, I’d like you to flip me over and fuck me as hard as you can.”

They both knew she had superior stamina and could ride him all day, but that wasn’t the point. A growl rising from deep in his throat he held her hips to stop her movements, which she allowed, and he flipped her on her back. He took this moment to mouth at those breasts he so adored, lapping at the sensitive flesh of her nipples as he slid his cock back in and began thrusting as hard as he could muster. She moaned, scratching at his back and definitely leaving marks he would need to hide from Logan and Vic.

As he pounded into her with all his might, he spared what little brain power he had left that wasn’t dedicated to his baser instincts appreciating the sheer trust of what she was allowing him to do. She could easily overpower him, especially when he’s so vulnerable, but she lets him in, doesn’t break him like the toothpick he was in the face of her might. It was a delicate balance of power they had constructed between them, and it moved him beyond words.

Her too, it seemed, as her soft calls of his name had devolved into incoherent babblings. She was a being of raw emotion, driven by what she felt, powered by every sensation, so it figured that orgasm wouldn’t be difficult for her to come by. Thankfully, his body had similar ideas, and his vision nearly whited out. Her legs shook as she crossed her ankles around his hips to keep him close as they both rode the wave of pleasure. When they had finally calmed enough for coherent thought, he reluctantly pulled out to tug off and tie the condom, tossing it into the waste bin by the nightstand.

When he turned back to look at her, his breath was taken away. Her seemingly endless head of red hair splayed around her like a crimson cloud, framing her sweaty golden skin in a way that brought out ever ounce of her beauty, inner and outer.

He really was the luckiest man this side of Jupiter.

With a contented sigh on his lips her flopped down beside her, reaching a hand out to caress her cheek.

“I love you, Kory,” he said softly, feeling his eyes start to fall shut like what eluded him before. She smiled at him, tucking into his chest, clearly not so far from slumber herself, “And I love you, Dick. Rest well.”

“You too...” was the last thing he remembered muttering as he drifted off to sleep, head full of dreams so pleasant he dare not repeat them, so they may visit him again another day.•

**Author's Note:**

> At some point Dick became my mouthpiece for voicing how much I want Kory to hold me in her super strong arms.


End file.
